


Jinx By Twilight, Undone By Midnight

by Telcontarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Badass Rey, Ben is a Ravenclaw, F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Kenobi, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey is a Gryffindor, Reylo - Freeform, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, gentle ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/pseuds/Telcontarian
Summary: In her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head Girl Rey Kenobi is dismayed that Ben Solo, who she has harboured a crush on for longer than she cared to remember, has earned the position of Head Boy.  Unfortunately for Rey, she finds that Ben is an absolute stickler for following the rules and she is not sure that either of them will survive the school year working in such close proximity with each other.  However, when Rey finds herself in a spot of bother she finds out that, just maybe, Ben isn't as bad as she originally thought him to be.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Jinx By Twilight, Undone By Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know I have lots of other fics that I should be working on just now, but I could not get this little one-shot out of my mind. I hope that you all enjoy it!
> 
> Moodboard made by my awesome husband who is probably sick of me banging on about Reylo.

Trembling with fury Rey stormed out of the Headmistress’ office, resisting the urge to double back and hex Ben Solo’s stupidly perfect hair off. She had never met such an infuriating person in her life. For six years, she had managed to avoid the quiet, withdrawn, Ravenclaw boy with whom she had only shared a few scattered classes here and there. Up until now she had known him only in passing, giving him a little nod whenever they brushed past one another in the corridor.

She had seen him through his awkward adolescent years, watching him grow from gangly youth with too large ears and a too long nose into a tall, powerfully built boy with sinful lips and tousled locks of ebony hair that she longed to run her fingers through to see if it was as soft as it looked. Like most of the female student population and some males too – Poe really was incorrigible – she had developed a little crush on the talented, thoughtful Headmistress’ son and she had been all too happy to nurse her elicit little fantasies in the dark quiet of night in the girls’ dormitory. Up until now.

Rey would never forget the bright, summer morning when one of the many post owls had delivered her letter for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bearing not only the usual list of books, but also the badge that depicted her status as newly appointed Head Girl.

On September 1st, with excitement thrumming through her veins like wildfire and yet filled with a bittersweet emotion, Rey had pushed her trolley through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 of London King’s Cross station and looked up at the crimson, steam engine of the Hogwarts Express bellowing smoke and ready to carry her north on her journey to Hogwarts for the final time. She had greeted Poe and Finn with cheerful smiles and warm hugs as they stowed their trunks and pets away in an empty carriage, promising to catch up with them both soon and hear all about their Summer holidays. She made her way to the Prefects’ Carriage and wondered which lucky student had earned the right to display the badge of the highly coveted position of Head Boy.

Her excitement was quickly doused like a bucket of ice-cold water thrown over her head when her gaze fell upon none other than Ben Solo, smiling shyly at her from under jet-black, messy hair. She highly doubted that she was going to survive the year working in such close proximity with, and harbouring a secret crush on, the son of their esteemed Headmistress, the renowned Leia Organa and her husband Han Solo who had played a hand in defeating the evil wizard, Lord Vader, some twenty years earlier.

And she had been right: in true Ravenclaw fashion, Ben Solo had proven to be a stickler for following the rules and as such, he and Rey had butted heads and clashed horns many times in their first semester much to the amusement of Headmistress Leia Organa. But instead of reprimanding them for their lack of professionalism and camaraderie, Rey recalled how Leia’s eyes – Ben’s eyes – had flickered between the pair over the rim of her tea cup and the shrewdness of the Headmistress’ gaze had unnerved her.

Unfortunately, Professor Organa had once again agreed with her son that although Peeves was a nuisance and had interrupted the OWL examinations one too many times by showering the fifth-year students with dungbombs and stink pellets, he was too integral to Hogwarts history to be forced out of the Castle, much to Rey and Unkar Plutt’s chagrin. Behind gritted teeth, Rey had thanked them both for their time and wished them a Merry Christmas before promising another meeting in the first week of the new semester.

In all of her time at Hogwarts, the Christmas decorations had always proved to be a source of comfort, but now even the intricate garlands twined around the bannister of the grand staircase and the delicate boughs of holly and mistletoe that draped over every chandelier did nothing to quell the tension rolling from her body in tumultuous waves. She took a deep breath, teeth grazing gently against her lower lip before heading to the Gryffindor Common Room to fetch her Nimbus 2000 knowing that when all else failed, taking to the skies and leaving all of her worries behind on the ground would soothe her wounded spirit and pent-up tension.

* * *

Rey trudged through the snow with Finn and Poe chattering happily by her side, their own brooms thrown over their shoulders as they made their way eagerly to the Quidditch pitch. Kicking off from the ground hard, Rey smiled as she threw her head back, welcoming the ice-cold fingers of the wind ghosting through the strands of her hair. She felt a bubble of wild laughter rise up in her chest and she gave herself over to the thrill of her emotions, every cell of her body heightened by adrenaline and the promise of challenge. Rey raced her friends from one end of the pitch to the other, twisting, turning and spiralling over and around one another in a complex and gravity defying dance, unaware of the ebony haired boy who sat alone in the stands, his dark eyes trained solely on Rey as they traced her every move.

As the long shadows of the evening drew in and they were unable to feel their hands, the ends of their noses and the tips of their ears tinged crimson due to the biting cold, the trio finally landed, screeching with laughter as Poe wrapped his arms around Rey and Finn’s shoulders as they left the pitch together. Rey’s heart soared from the closeness of their friendship even after six years together and it was almost better than flying.

They joined the throng of students heading towards the Great Hall for dinner as they chatted amongst themselves about their Christmas holiday plans. Having no family to call her own and subsequently being bounced around the foster system since she was five-years-old, Rey had elected to stay at Hogwarts once more. Finn and Poe were spending the holidays at Poe’s family home and Rey smiled at the sweet look that passed between the two boys, hoping that they were finished dancing around one another and had finally acknowledged the mutual attraction that had existed between the pair since the moment that they met on the Hogwarts Express over six years ago. 

Her happiness was short lived however when Armitage Hux, a seventh-year Slytherin boy who had always looked down his nose at her as though she was nothing more than dirt on his shoe smirked nastily as he deliberately tripped her up. Rey stumbled, dropping her broomstick and was only saved from falling to the ground by Finn and Poe reaching out their hands to steady her. “Watch where you’re going, Kenobi,” he drawled and Rey swore colourfully at him, making a rude gesture in his direction.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, that’s right I forgot, you don’t have one.”

Rey clenched her fists at her side, seething with fury and barely feeling Finn’s hand landing on her shoulder in warning. “Better dead than locked up in Azkaban like your Death Eater parents.”

Hux sneered at Rey, his hair in disarray and his face pale in anger as he spat at Rey’s feet. “You’ll pay for that, you filthy little Mudblood.” He made to draw his wand from inside the pocket of his robes but Rey was faster, her arm moving through the air in a complex pattern before pointing it directly at Hux –

“Bollocks.”

A ripple of laughter echoed through the gathered crowd as Hux hopped indignantly on the grass, his long ears flat against his head. Rey could have sworn that even in his Transfigured state, he was glaring at them all.

“Why is it always a rabbit?” she muttered to Finn who was doubled over with laughter, leaning on Poe for support.

“Your incantation is wrong,” drawled that all too familiar voice and Rey swore that the hair on the back of her neck prickled as she turned to greet the newcomer who was eyeing the scene with mild interest.

“Thanks, Solo,” she replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

“What were you trying to turn him into?”

  
  
“A weasel. Figured he would make a better weasel than a human.” Rey blinked in surprise – did Hux just thump his back paw at her?

“Still, your spell-work is pretty impressive,” Ben chuckled, watching as Rey pointed her wand at Hux once more.

_‘Finite incantatem.’_

“What did he do to deserve being turned into a weasel?”

Rey scowled as Hux picked himself up from the ground, his robes lopsided and his face tinged crimson in his humiliation, matching almost perfectly with his now dishevelled hair. He reached for his own wand once more and advanced on the pair, his expression murderous.

“He called me a Mudblood.”

Fortunately for Rey, Hux did not get the chance to hex her. Before he could raise his wand Solo advanced on Hux, Ben’s fisted hand connecting with the other boy’s face with a sickening crack and the Slytherin found himself on the ground once more, clutching his nose while he howled in pain.

“What the hell, Solo?” Rey screeched, her eyes narrowed as she watched Ben massage his knuckles while he glared coldly at the snivelling boy writhing at his feet. “I totally had that under control.”

Ben opened his mouth to retaliate when he heard his name being shouted in anger and he cursed under his breath. “Great timing as usual, Professor Skywalker,” he greeted coolly, turning to face the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

“We do not use Muggle duelling to settle arguments, Ben, how many times do I have to tell you this?” His face twisted into a grimace as he folded his arms across his chest. “Your father’s influence, no doubt.”

“He was trying to hex Rey, Professor.”

“I see,” Skywalker replied, “And may I ask why Mr Hux was attempting to hex you, Miss Kenobi?”

Rey scuffed the ground with her shoe, glancing at Hux out of the corner of her eye as he tried to stem the bleeding, her expression sheepish. “I may have accidentally Transfigured him into a rabbit, Sir.”

“Accidentally?”

“Yes, Sir, I was aiming for a weasel.”

Skywalker blinked in surprise. “I believe that you may have used the wrong incantation.”

Rey glared at Ben who was obviously in agreement as he gestured towards his uncle, his eyebrow raised. “Thank you for your advice, Professor,” she replied through gritted teeth, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Skywalker glanced between the two before heaving a loud sigh. “Mr Dameron, could you please ensure that Mr Hux finds his way to the Hospital Wing?” 

Poe opened his mouth to argue but instantly withered under Skywalker’s pointed stare. “Yes, Professor,” he said glumly, trying not to let his disgust show as he helped the Slytherin to his feet while attempting to avoid Hux’s bloodstained hands, Finn trailing along in their wake.

As the gathered crowd began to disperse, Skywalker cast his piercing gaze on the Head Boy and Girl once more. “And why did you feel the urge to Transfigure Mr Hux into a weasel, Miss Kenobi?”

Rey’s expression wavered and despite her pride, Ben could see the tears threatening to fall. “He called her a Mudblood, Professor,” said Ben quietly.

Rey started as Skywalker placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We do not tolerate such language, or indeed encourage such behaviour towards Muggleborn students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such, fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin house.” The watery smile that Rey allowed to tug at her lips soon faded, however, and her blood ran cold at Skywalker’s next words. “Be that as it may, twenty points will also be deducted from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I cannot allow the use of Transfiguration on a fellow student, Miss Kenobi, and as honourable as your intentions were, Ben, Muggle duelling is not permitted anywhere on the school grounds. In addition, you will both receive detentions. I’m sure that Madam Kanata will be delighted with your help in cleaning out the bed pans in the Hospital Wing. Without magic.” He raised a hand to silence their protests; Rey looked physically sick. “Be thankful that your punishment is not more severe.” With a final nod, he left the pair who now looked as decidedly pale as Hux had been when Ben broke his nose. It was no secret that Professor Skywalker was on his way to Chewie’s Hut to partake in their weekly Firewhisky. 

Ben rubbed the back of his hair awkwardly. “If you need a teacher,” he began, stammering slightly over his words as a blush stole over his cheeks, “I would be happy to help you study.”

He gulped as Rey narrowed her eyes at him and he visibly shrank back at the ire that was now focused directly at him. Oh god. She was going to turn him into a rabbit. Maybe he wouldn’t need to sit his NEWTS if he was too busy eating grass?

“I don’t need any help.”

The tips of his ears pink with embarrassment, he glanced down at the broomstick that lay discarded at Rey’s feet and picked it up carefully before shouldering it. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, running his free hand through his hair and staring intently at his feet, unable to look her in the eye. “I’m doing this all wrong. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Rey stared at him incredulously. “I – I don’t understand. I didn’t think that you liked me.”

Ben’s eyes softened as he reached out a hand and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m crazy about you, Rey.”

She smiled up at him and linked her fingers with his, tugging him along to the Great Hall for dinner. “Then I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and follow me on [Tumblr!](http://telcontarian.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are adored.


End file.
